Dragonball FB
by evil ssj monkey
Summary: This is a sequal to GT. The next Chapter is up! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball FB  
Dragonball FB is a made-up sequel to Dragonball GT. The FB stands for Future Battles, or Final Battles. There will be new villains and a lot of old doing new stuff. There will also be new sagas. DBFB will be split into three main parts: Brick, Hell's Attack, and Nega (titles may change). These parts will then be split into sagas and then of course chapters.  
In the first part Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. blast Brick, a new villain, into Bulma's time machine. The time machine sends him 100 years into the past. This takes place 3 years after DBGT. We are expecting flames.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT they are owned  
and copyrighted by Akira Toriyama, Funamation, Bird Studio's, Tori  
Animation, Viz Comic's and whatever else I cannot remember  
This is all for FUN!  
  
Some ideas I got from other fanfics and changed.  
NOTE: I AM USING AMERICAN DUBBED NAMES.  
  
Characters  
  
Goku/Kakarrot: The main character of Dragonball, Z, and GT. Goku has been missing ever since he went off with Shenron three years ago.  
  
Chi-Chi: The wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan and Goten. She has been depressed ever since Goku left; But Bulma, Videl, Gohan, and Pan help cheer her up. She is also happy to be younger thanks to Bulma's inventions and a couple of Brute waves, waves that keep Saiyans youth.  
  
Gohan: The strongest warrior on earth, when he fought Buu and Cell. He gave that up to be with Videl and raise his daughter Pan. He has now started training again to protect the earth.  
  
Videl: The daughter of Mr. Satan (Hercule), wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. She spends most of her time at home and with Bulma and Chi-Chi. She looks very young because of all her training.  
  
Pan: The daughter of Gohan and Videl. She is a bit of a tomboy. She attends Satan's School of Smarts, which is a private Junior High. Like her mother and father she fights crime, but not as a Great Saiyaman. She is 13 years old.  
  
Goten: The youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Right now he is trying to find a job. He is still dating his girlfriend Valese, first seen in GT, and thinking about purposing to her. He hasn't been training, but the current events are causing him to have to fight again. He is now 25 almost 26 years old.  
  
Bulma: Goku's oldest friend. Her mother and father had died years ago and had left Capsule Corp to her son, Trunks. She spends most her time with Bulla, but now is helping get Goku back and defeating this new villain.  
  
Trunks: The oldest child of Bulma and Vegeta. He is the president of Capsule Corp and works all day. When Vegeta gets attacked, and Piccolo and Bardock come to tell what they need to do he realizes he needs to fight again.  
  
Bulla: She loves to shop with her parents, Bulma and Vegeta. She also has a new boyfriend every other week (they mostly get scared off by Vegeta).  
  
Vegeta: The prince of all Saiyans. His hair is still short, but he did not re-grow his mustache. When Piccolo, Bardock, Dende, Goten, Trunks, Giru, and Pan go off to get Goku back he stays to protect Earth. He has been training every day since Goku left and still dreams to battle him, and now that Goku left he is the strongest warrior on earth and he won't let anyone forget it.  
  
Giru: The small robot that eats the Dragonball radar in GT. Pan found him on planet M2, a planet of robots. He comes to help find Goku.  
  
Krillin: Goku's best friend. About two years ago Master Roshi asked Krillin if he would open dojo teaching his fighting style, the turtle. Now Krillin shaved his head again, continued to grow his mustache and has grown a beard and now wears sunglasses, so he looks a lot like Master Roshi. He has two star pupils Luke and Max.  
  
Luke & Max: The people that study the turtle fighting style under the teachings of Master Krillin.  
  
Eighteen: Krillin's wife. She loves to spend Krillin's money with her daughter Marron. NOTE: Eighteen is no longer an android she was wished to be human.  
  
Marron: The daughter of Krillin and Eighteen. She spends most her time shopping with Eighteen.  
  
Yamcha: He still lives in the desert with his companion, Puar. His youth has been restored thanks to the Brute Ray.  
  
Uub/Majuub: The reincarnation of Kid Buu. Uub is very strong and even stronger since he fused with Mr. Buu in GT. Uub is now stronger than a super Saiyan 3, and his ki can turn things into whatever he wants. Majuub has been the World Martial Arts Champion for the past two years and has used all the money to help his village. He is 18 almost 19 years old.  
  
Tenshinhan/Tien: The three eyed warrior is engaged to marry his long time love Lunch. He lives in the mountains with Chiaotzu and Lunch.  
  
Mister Satan (Hercule): The man who took credit for defeating Cell, Videl's father. He has as much hair as he did in GT but his hair is gray. He spends most his time touring the earth.  
  
Piccolo: The Namekain warrior that was once feared then befriended Goku. He has been in hell since he sacrificed his life to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls and pretended to be evil to get Goku out of hell when he was in hell in GT. He has made friends with Bardock and he told Piccolo of an evil creature who has great speed and strength. With Bardock and Super 17's help he will find Goku.  
  
Bardock: The father of Goku. Who is the only one who knows how to get Goku back, thanks to his ability to see the future. With the help Piccolo and Super 17 Goku will return once again.  
  
Super Seventeen: The combination of old 17 and new 17. After letting Goku and his sister, Eighteen, defeat him old Seventeen learned how to control Super Seventeen. Super Seventeen screams so loud that the barrier between hell and earth is broken letting Piccolo and Bardock out of hell.  
  
Mr. Popo: The care taker of the Lookout. Mr. Popo is always the one who cleans Lookout after a battle on it or training. He helped Goku and his friends by feeding them and allowing them in the Room of Time and Space (Hyperbolic Time Chamber.)  
  
Dende: The current kami of the planet earth who comes with Bardock and Piccolo to find Goku.  
  
Brick: The light turquoise alien from the future. He has three antennas which he uses to read minds, absorb energy, and allow him to sense their ki when they're placed on a persons head. He is naturally very fast but when he absorbs someone's energy he becomes faster. He learns how to control time after being sent in Bulma's time machine. His wish that he wants granted is at first unclear.  
  
Kibito Kai (Kabitoshin): The result of the Potara Fusion between the Supreme Kai (East Kaioshin) and his body guard Kibito. Kibito Kai helps teleport and makes plans.  
  
Elder Kai: The ancient Kaioshin that was once locked in the Z Sword until Gohan shattered it. Elder Kai is wise and helps form plans.  
  
Mirai Trunks (Future Trunks): The warrior from the future who warns the Z fighters of the androids. Mirai Trunks comes back to the main timeline to help stop Brick, but will his plan be successful.  
  
Tankini: The granddaughter of Bulma and Vegeta, the daughter of Bulla, and the mother of Vegeta Jr.. She is also the sister of Bikini. Tankini watches over Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. after Pan dies. With Bulma's help she and the Jrs. Will go 100 years into the past.  
  
Goku Jr.: The great, great grandson of Goku and Pan's grandson. He is cowardly and does not know his full strength unlike Goku. His best friend is Vegeta Jr.  
  
Vegeta Jr.: The great grandson of Vegeta and the son of Tankini. He acts cocky, but like Vegeta he is aware that there are those who are stronger than him. His best friend is Goku Jr. 


	2. In The Future

Brick Saga Chapter 1: In The Future  
"Tag, your it!" yelled Goku Jr. as he slapped Vegeta Jr.  
"I'll get you Goku" laughed Vegeta as he chased after Goku.  
"Isn't it nice seeing them together." Commented Tankini  
"Goku and Vegeta Senior were never like that. It was always a battle to see who was strongest and never for fun." Said Pan as she thought about when Goku left and Vegeta asking for a final battle.  
The two golden warriors zoomed above Capsule Corp with beams from smiles and strength. Vegeta sent ki blasts towards Goku while he dodged each one.  
"You're getting good, Goku"  
"Getting, I am good, Vegeta"  
Both of them laughed and flew after each other.  
"Tankini, will you do me a very big favor" asked Pan  
"What's the favor?"  
"Well, I am old, very old. I've out lived every one of my friends except Master Roshi, Dende, and Mr. Popo.  
"But, what is the favor, Pan."  
"Wi- will you take care of Goku for me once I'm gone."  
"Okay... I will." The two boys flashed as they flew into the forest. Vegeta grunted as Goku became Super Saiyan and flew away faster.  
  
There was a huge crash from the heart of West City. As a light turquoise creature came out of the ship that smashed the city. "Where are the Dragon Balls?" Yelled the creature, Pan and Tankini ran to the place that the noise came from. "Where are the Dragon Balls?" He repeated even more outraged than the first time. "What are the Dragon Balls?" asked a man from the crowd of people that surrounded him who quickly perished after his question with his blood left on the hands of the creature and his body torn on the ground.  
  
"There gone never to be used again" said Pan stepping forward from the crowd, "and" started Pan again how do you know about the Dragon Balls?" The crowd was pleased with hope at the site of there saviors granddaughter in front of them even though her age made her look weak.  
  
"I was told there were Dragon Balls here after I killed an Elder on Nameck, it was a random Namekain that told me. Later I found out he was the creator of the Balls on Nameck and I realized my mistake, but now that's better because I'm here!" Explained the creature with a smirk on his face,  
  
"As I said before the Dragon Balls are gone." Pan remembered her Grand father leaving with Shenron. "The Dragon Balls went away over a hundred years ago with my Grandfather." Recalled Pan, then she thought about her seeing him three years ago at the World Tournament.  
  
The creature quickly put his head back, so each one of his three antennas would fall into a certain place, and looking more sinister then before "You lie."  
  
The creature charged forward towards Pan and once there he grabbed her by the neck and threw each one of his three antennas one her head and began to read her thoughts: Don't get the Dragon Balls there with Grandpa. Goku save yourself...  
  
"The radar," The creature thought out loud as he threw the old lady's corpse on the ground. The creature charge toward Capsule Corp,  
  
"Hey, Goku, what's that," Vegeta said pointing towards a quickly moving blue-green dot, "He's heading towards my house?"  
  
"Should we see who that is?"  
  
"Of, course we should" come on Goku Vegeta flew down and the two boys soon landed in front of the creature.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Vegeta,  
  
"I am Brick. I am in search of the Dragon Balls."  
  
"You mean this" Goku held up his four-star ball.  
  
"The old lady lied to me, give me that ball."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why your heading towards my house."  
  
"I read an old lady's thoughts they said the Dragon radar is at Capsule Corp. Now give me that ball."  
  
"Lets go Vegeta." The two boys flew into a small lab that contained the radar. Brick followed and smashed the door open. "Now give me the radar and the ball."  
  
"Wait, who was that old lady?" Asked Goku  
  
"Some lady that thought the balls are gone and save yourself Goku or something."  
  
"I'm Goku, did you hurt her"  
  
"Well she's in no pain, Goku"  
  
The boy devastated became Super Saiyan and ran towards the monstrous creature with a painful blow. Quickly Brick threw him on the ground.  
  
"You can't do that to him" said Vegeta as his hair became gold.  
  
"You look familiar, like Prince Vegeta."  
  
"I should I'm his Great Grandson." Vegeta said as he smiled and threw Brick farther in the lab against a dusty machine.  
  
Goku got up and yelled "This is for Grandma!"  
  
At that moment Tankini walked in while keeping distance of the battle and the ki blast that the creature started to throw. One hit a robot that yelled "Giru"  
  
Goku went closer next to Vegeta and yelled "Ka"  
  
"What," said Brick  
  
"Me"  
  
"Ha"  
  
"Me"  
  
"No, don't" said the creature.  
  
"Ha"  
  
There was a huge explosion and the machine that Brick lied on flashed and disappeared.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" said Tankini in a peaceful voice.  
  
"Yes," Responded the boys  
  
"Why do you look scared, Mom," Asked Vegeta  
  
"Well, when you, Goku blasted him I saw a flash and a light blink 100 on the machine."  
  
"So?" asked the boys.  
  
"So, that was my Grandma Bulma's Time Machine." 


	3. Foul Fate

**Brick Saga Chapter 2: Foul Fate  
** **HELL (HFIL):****  
** "Piccolo,"  
"Yes, Bardock,"  
"I saw something, a vision."  
"So,"  
"Something incredible, and evil; It will start weak, enough to be  
beaten by you, Trunks, my Grandsons and my Great Granddaughter with  
struggle and Vegeta with ease. Then it will become extremely strong  
and will create an empire of darkness he'll slaughter and enslave,  
Nameck will be one of the first to fall." Bardock cried as he stepped  
out of the shadows that lied behind his friend, Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo, unfolded his body, so it would come out of a position of  
meditation, and stepped on the ground. "Who will stop him? Where did  
he come from? How strong will he get? How will he get this strong?"  
  
"I- I don't know, but we need my son, Goku."

  
  
**Gingertown, Earth  
** "Your crime stops here. Now I'll give you the count of three to drop  
the bag of money and walk into the police car." Pan said as she stood  
in front of to criminals, with ski masks on, and three police cars  
surrounding them.  
  
"One,"  
"Should we do it, Boss?" Asked the smaller, skinnier of the two bank  
robbers,  
"Two,"  
"No, way for I am Donkey Man the best criminal ever!"  
"But, Boss you're caught." Wined the smaller, skinnier robber,  
"Three."  
"Not yet. Now stop there little lady." The man smiled and pulled out a  
gun. "Hehehe..."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Laughed Pan  
"Why are you laughing your about to die!" Donkey Man fired his gun.  
Pan dodged being hit in the shoulder and quickly grabbed the bullet  
with her hand and crushed it. The two men gasped and ran wildly. Pan  
flew and in the blink of an eye she had the two men with their shirts  
hanging by her hands.  
  
"I think we can take it from here, thank you Pan." Said a police  
officer,  
"Okay." Responded Pan as she flew away,  
10 minutes later, Gohan & Videl's House  
"Pan, get ready to go to the picnic." Hollered Videl,  
"Okay, Mom"  
Gohan walked into the kitchen where his wife was waiting "Finally, we  
get to see the whole gang together again."  
  
Pan leaped to the place where her parents were "Ready, lets go."  
In seconds they were outside ready to fly to Sakura Gardens, where  
they will meet their friends.

  
  
**Tien, Chiaotzu, & Lunch's House**  
"Tien, we're going." Snapped the blonde hair Lunch as she and Chiaotzu  
open the door,  
  
"I'll meet you there." Responded Tien,  
"See you later." Said Chiaotzu,  
"Okay,"  
Lunch and Chiaotzu left, and in a minute Tien left to pick up  
sandwiches at Delight Deli in Satan City.

  
  
**Uncharted Island  
** The Time Machine crashed on a small island about the size of a  
circular football field. Brick awoke "Where am I." He hissed, as he  
dug up his body which lay buried in the sand. He dragged himself to  
the machine, and pulled his body straight up. He gazed at it seeing  
there were about four wires sticking out one area then he saw a button  
that was labeled 'info.' The creature slowly pressed down on the  
button and an electronic voice beeped "You have been transferred one  
hundred years into the past on the same timeline." "Darn." Grunted the  
beast, wait the beast laughed for a moment and then he said being  
almost amused "Now I can get the Dragon Balls." Brick then bounced his  
fingers on and off the slightly damaged machine, and with a grin he  
threw his antennas on the machine slowly absorbing the data. After  
three minutes he was done "Now with my incredible speed and ability to  
enter the space time continuum or time matrix I will be unbeatable."  
The monstrous creature closed his eyes and quickly navigated a rout to  
Capsule Corp and flew off.  
  
Brick traveling at lightning speed caught a glimpse of another being  
in the sky and in a second stopped in front of him. "You, state your  
name."  
  
"I am Tenshinhan and you are..."  
  
"Brick,"  
  
"Okay, but how do you know how to fly." After reading his power level  
he realized what a stupid question he had asked and his fate is near.  
  
In a blink of an eye the creature's antennas were on his head, and the  
creature heard _Chiaotzu, Lunch, Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Gohan, Goten,  
Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku... _After that he killed the still breathing  
man. "Goku," The creature snarled.


	4. Demand

**Brick Saga Chapter 3: Demand**

Brick continued toward Capsule Corp. and was there in a matter of seconds.

"Hello" he screeched.

"Where are the Dragon balls?"

"Hello!" he said even louder.

"Yes." Vegeta came out from the building. Half his body was hidden by a shadow created.

"You're the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta." Brick said.

"So, you've heard of me. I'm sorry to say I haven't heard of you. Well then I'd like you to ask you some questions."

"One, Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Two, How do you know about me?"

"Three, How do you know about the Dragon balls?"

"You didn't answer _my_ question, where are the Dragon balls?"

"They're gone."

"No how can that be." Mumbled Brick. "No, no, no." Brick charged and struck Vegeta. Not leaving a mark. "Where are they?" he yelled now extremely enraged.

Vegeta laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I can kill you."

"Oh, really." Vegeta started to get cocky. "Try!"

Brick quickly stared firing ki attacks, blowing punches, and unleashing whipping kicks. Vegeta was not being hurt at first but as Brick got faster and faster with his attacks he seemed to lose the control of the battle he thought he had in the palm of his hand.

**Sakura Gardens**

It was a sunny day warm and peaceful. The ground was covered with pink flowers. The wind rose water from the pond the size of a puddle. The colorful light fell on to people revealing smiles.

"Where are they?" Bulma asked.

"Probably training," Lunch answered.

"Or getting ready" Bulma added.

"Or looking at themselves in the mirror." They both said laughing.

"Know what I'm gonna go get him or at least try to find him." Bulma announced.

"I'm not. It is his problem he is missing out." Said Lunch.

Bulma got up and walked to her ship. Knowing she'd soon be at Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp**

Vegeta became Super Saiyan in hope to win back full control of the battle. He unleashed a huge blast of energy allowing his first escape since the start of the battle.

"Your fast," Vegeta spitted out. "But can you defeat a Super Saiyan?"

"Finally your true power is unleashed." Brick roared in almost a happy prideful way.

"This is not even close to my _true_ power."

The battle continued. Vegeta was now more persisted. Each tried harder. Ki spued and lighting flashed suggesting Vegeta had gone to the next level, evening the battle. Brick was still very fast even though Vegeta's strength surpassed Brick's speed allowed him to get in so many attacks a second. The battle was even.

"I can't take this. It has been fun but I want my question answered." Brick yelled. His eyes were fiery. His antennas flailed. Brick powered up. Each arm with lightning fists went to a side. His bent elbows sharped. Black space like streaks of energy formed to his left and right sides. Vegeta fell to the ground.

Now I will be at my fastest. Now I enter time. Now I can warp time. Now you die!

"No." Vegeta came up and became Super Saiyan 4.

The battle was fast and furious. It continued for minutes but it seemed like seconds.

"I've never seen a power like this." Brick exclaimed.

Finally Vegeta fell to the ground. His red fur cut. His shirt in pieces on the ground. His pants torn into shorts. His face was bleeding.

"No." Bulma yelled from a distance.

"Now do you still want your questions answered?" Brick said hovering over Vegeta who was bleeding on the ground.

"Yes." Vegeta groaned.

"One, I'm from the future."

"Two, You see these antennas I can read minds with them. I've heard many thoughts about you. You are a legend." Vegeta almost grinned.

"Three, I must make a wish on the Dragon balls! So where are they?"

"Gone."

Brick threw his antennas in a slow but violent way. _Bulma go, Trunks stay strong, save, help, no, stop, train, training, Kakar_..._ Goku_...

"Stop!" Bulma ran towards her husband.

Brick was kneeling down and he looked up and whispered Goku under his breath. He glared at the woman, stood up, and said Bulma.

"You monster." The woman cryed.

"Give me the dragon radar."

She nodded sobbing and drifted away.

Vegeta with the little energy he had left said, "You let me live."

"Yes, I sparred the last pure blood Saiyan. The prince lives but with a scar of defeat." Vegeta's consciousness faded away.

"Someone come in someone." Bulma cried through the ship's communicator. "Yes, mom." Trunks responded when he heard the cry.

"Your father is hurt, help... come."

"Okay I will, I will."

Everyone but Trunks was at peace in Sakura Gardens. Krillin was trying to show off to his pupils while Eighteen easily amused them and Marron giggled at the sights. Yamcha spoke to his oldest friends. Videl, Chi- chi, and Lunch spoke about there lives with 'insane' men. Pan and Guru played while Bulla flirted.

"Oh, Goten what do you call this again?"

"It's a sandwich, Valese." The girls eyes were bright with delight. While Goten's hand shuffled in his pocket. Goten kneeled on one knee while still having his hand in his pocket. He looked at Valese and began opening his mouth to say, "Valese, will you..."

"Guys my father is hurt." Trunks blurted out. Gohan said he would go to the Lookout. Trunks announced he is leaving right away by flight. This wonderful picnic, reunion, and chance was over.

**Capsule Corp**

"Sir, the Dragon radar might take me a while." Bulma squealed.

"Get it done as fast as you can. I will be back soon to get it, so make sure its ready." The monster flew off.

Bulma kneeled down to her husband. The ground was desolated. Vegeta was bleeding badly. One eye half opened and he whispered in a deep, raspy voice, "I must train."

Trunks arrived moments later and was told the story of what happened.

**HELL (HFIL)**

"Seventeen." Piccolo called out. A being stood strong out on a cliff hovering over Hell.

Piccolo and Bardock approached the man.

"Yes."

"We need your help." Piccolo roared. "I want you to yell. I want you to scream so loud Earth and Hell will be joined by a rip in dimensions. You have the strength and I know you can get that loud."

Seventeen glared at them. His body rose and his hair flowed right and left.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!"

His eyes were fiery. Piccolo joined in then Bardock. This tactic only used before once had worked. There was a hole dark and mysterious. They stopped.

"It worked." Piccolo said. "Would you like to join us Seventeen?"

"No, no thank you." He answered. "I should be here, for now."

Piccolo and Bardock went through the hole.

"Hello." Piccolo said greeting the people at the Lookout.

"Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Hello, Gohan."

"Piccolo."

Dende and Mr. Popo greeted.

"Gohan meet your grandfather, Bardock."

"Hello, Bardock."

"Hello." Bardock responded.

"Bardock can see the future. That's why were here." Piccolo explained.

Each one of them stood there and explained what they saw, sensed, and felt.

Then Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo went off to Capsule Corp to meet the others.


End file.
